Even Into the Depths of Hell
by lizzie bobizzy
Summary: Collection of fics based on Royai Week prompts. Prompt: conspiracy. Roy is dangerously attracted to a mysterious, possibly enemy spy.
1. Corporate AU: Secretary

**prompt:** AU  
><strong>summary:<strong> "We can't," Riza said breathlessly, her hands warm against Roy's chest. "Anti-fraternization policy." Roy smiled slyly. If that measly excuse was all she could come up with to throw him off, then their kiss must have affected her as much as it did him. "We don't have one," he said casually. "I checked the day we hired you," he said and bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sir," Riza said immediately upon entering her boss's office. "Today you have a meeting with the other executives at one in the afternoon. Then you have dinner with—"<p>

"Riza!" Roy exclaimed. "Riza, Riza, Riza. My lovely Riza. You're incredibly smart; I know you are—that's why I hired you. So why is it that whenever I, your boss, order you to do something simple, say, like only wear miniskirts to work, you never seem to understand?"

"I understand completely, Mr. Mustang; I simply deem it irrelevant to helping you in your job and therefore elected not to follow it."

"Irrelevant? Why, Riza, you seem to underestimate the power a beauty such as yourself holds over men." Roy's laugh was meant to be light, but there was a rough edge to it that undermined it. It set Riza on an edge. Something was different today, like Roy's usual charming veneer had worn thin and the hardness underneath was allowed a rare glimpse in the light..

Roy, on the other hand, was considering whether or not he should fire Riza for the tenth time that day and the thousandth time since she'd come to work for him. Goodness knows she was a lifesaver and was probably the reason behind his division's success. There was a reason she made more money than most of the other executives.

But goddamn it, why couldn't she just wear a miniskirt for once? Anything but that pencil skirt and blouse, that outfit that she thought was _so _conservative but really just made Roy want to slowly peel that skirt up so he could lick his way up her legs, those legs that Roy imaged, fantasized about twenty-four seven. God, she probably had the most supple, toned thighs, Roy imagined for the thousandth time, and hell, he'd give anything to have them wrapped around him.

"…I've scheduled dinner with their CEO and her husband tonight so you can discuss that new initiative you've meaning to implement, and if I may be so bold as to suggest a pair of pearl earrings for your mother's birthday this weekend; she mentioned losing her old pair…"

Shit. Riza had been talking. Roy tried to look attentive and nodded thoughtfully, but Riza saw through him. She saw through everything. It was one of the things that made her so damn attractive, Roy thought ruefully. Too attractive for her or his own good.

Riza sighed. "I'll be here at 12:40 to get you for your meeting. Please try not to leave everything to the last minute." He would. Roy was insanely, innately charismatic and could twist anyone to his finger—he would wait until 12:35 to prepare his materials, but the meeting would be a success as it always was. He could charm the boots of anyone, even her—she, who prided herself on her logic and cold efficiency.

Roy glared miserably at the door she had just left through. He could charm the boots off anyone—except for the only person he wanted to: his attractive, brilliant secretary.

* * *

><p>Roy spent most of the day twirling his pen around his finger, spinning around on his roll-y chair, fantasizing about all the ways to get Riza into bed with him.<p>

He'd happen upon her being intimidated by a couple of big brutes, and he'd swoop in and beat them all up, saving the day, and she'd be so grateful that there was really no option but to have sex with him in return—except she was a black belt in karate, so she'd beat them up herself and walk past him in that damn pencil skirt and those heels, and he'd be left drooling with his eyes on her ass and a boner because watching her beat men twice her size was incredibly hot.

Shit. Riza was damned hard to seduce, even in his fantasies.

Roy glanced at the clock, surprised when he saw it was already 12:15. Riza usually came in with his lunch by noon, ever since she found out he'd been skipping it because it was a hassle.

Roy walked out of his office and when he saw she wasn't at her desk, knew immediately where she was, where she always went when something wait wrong.

Riza was sobbing on the roof of the building when she saw the door begin to open. _I can't let anyone see me like this_, she thought frantically and looked around wildly for a place to hide.

There was nowhere to go. It was an open space. Thinking quickly, she made a mad dash for the space next to the door, to the same side the hinges were on.

It swung open, the back of it pushing into her nose. She held her breath.

"Huh," she heard Roy say, and there was pause, and then the sound of steps getting farther away.

Riza let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Found you!"

Riza shrieked in surprise as Roy swung his head around the door and peered at her, grinning.

"Thought you could hide from me, didn't you?—Oh, Riza," Roy said tenderly as he caught sight of her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, more tenderly than he had ever called her before, and the warmth just about broke her heart.

Riza rubbed her eyes furiously. "I'm sorry, sir; I completely forgot about the meeting. It won't happen again, I promise—"

"Riza, I don't give a damn about the meetings," Roy said furiously. "Cancel everything I have for today. Who the fuck made you cry and where do they live?"

Riza stared ahead resolutely, not meeting Roy's eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, sir. Please hurry to your meeting or you'll be late."

"Riza!" Roy was raising his voice now. He tipped her chin up. "Look at me. _What happened?_"

Riza's voice was steely. "With all due respect, I'm not going to depend on you, sir."

"This isn't about your damn independence fetish! Just tell me what happened!"

Roy mad only made Riza mad. He lit a fuse in her that she didn't even know existed. "No, I'm not going to tell you!" she shouted back at him, startling him. It felt good. "Who do you think you are, trying to worm yourself into my life like this? I don't _need_ you to take care of me, I don't _want_ to you take care of me; why are you trying to get close to me?" Riza broke down into sobs, crying even harder when Roy wrapped her in his arms. She beat at his chest furiously, but he didn't pull away. "Stop it! I don't need anyone."

"Yes, yes," Roy said affectionately. "You can just use me and throw me away when you're done with me, so why don't you tell me what's going on while you're at it."

His quip startled a laugh out of her. _As if anyone would throw Roy to the curb,_ she thought bitterly.

"A veterinarian called me; he said they found my dog lying on the road," Riza said tonelessly, hoping he would just leave her alone once he got what he wanted.

She was surprised by Roy's emotional outburst. "Black Hayate? Oh no, Riza, I know how much you treasure him. What kind of fucker hits a dog and just runs? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Riza whispered. "I just…hung up on him."

Roy looked at her like she was something soft, something to be protected. She both hated it and loved it.

"Here," he said gently, and pried her cellphone away from her fingers. "Let me call him."

He scrolling through her recent calls and pressed the last number.

"Hi, this is Riza's boyfriend," he said when the vet picked up, enjoying the way Riza's soft body jerked against him in surprise. "I'm calling about the dog you picked up…Oh really? Is that so?...I see. I'll let her know."

Roy hung up and bonked Riza on her head.

"Hey!" she cried, holding her head.

"You're an idiot," he told her flatly.

"Hey!"

Roy smiled at her—a real, open smile, not like the ones he pasted on in the workplace around his business associates. "Black Hayate's fine," he told her. "They found him sleeping on the road and thought it would be too dangerous, so they brought him in. The vet recommends you not let him wander so freely."

"I…what?"

Roy laughed impishly. "Superhuman Riza Hawkeye dumbfound, now there's something you don't see everyday."

"I just…I don't…"Riza's legs gave way, and she collapsed to the ground in relief. "Thank god," she sobbed and started crying again.

Roy knelt with her. "Hey there," he said. "It's alright now. Everything's okay." He bent his head close to hers, and he thought, _Oh, fuck it_ and followed the tracks the tears left on her cheeks with his lips, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness. He wiped away the tears on the other side of her face with a thumb, kissing his way down her cheek softly, lovingly.

It was meant to be comforting, but then Riza pulled her head back and looked at him all wide-eyed and startled but also with a slight glaze in her eyes and there was a shift in the air and suddenly everything became very hot and Roy thought, _How the fuck have I been holding back for two years?_ and he bent down to take her mouth with his.

Riza closed her eyes as Roy kissed her and leaned into him slightly, wondering, _How have I been holding back from this for two years?_ She wound her arms around him and pressed into him, and he pushed into her until she was plastered against the wall, his thigh between hers, his tongue licking her mouth until she was gasping for breath. His hand was hot against her hips and her cheek, and she ran her hands restlessly down his body.

Then she remembered who she was, and who he was, and Roy would never go for someone like her but she needed commitment, so she said, "No," and pushed weakly against his chest.

He pulled back, but just barely, so that their lips were brushing with the slightest movement, and Roy never moved his eyes from her lips. "What," he said menacingly. "There better be a good reason for this interruption, Riza."

_Reason, reason, think of something_—she couldn't think, not when he was looking at her so heatedly like that—"Anti-fraternization policy!" she lied breathlessly. "You could lose your job for this." There. That ought to keep him away long enough for her to get his bearings.

Roy smiled slyly, and Riza melted, but she had to stay firm somehow so she held on. "No, there he isn't," he said casually. "I checked the day we hired you."

And then he swooped down again and Riza stopped thinking for a few heated moments, but she recollected herself because that was what she was good at; she didn't get swept away by emotion except—_oh! Except maybe when Roy's hands were moving to places they shouldn't be but felt very good_—"Wait," she said breathlessly against his mouth.

Roy pulled away and glared at her. "Woman, I don't care how much you value your independence, you are going to marry me one day, and I have been good for _two years_, so I think I deserve a little reward—"

Roy was cut off as Riza leapt at him, kissing him sweetly, then harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she pinned him to the ground.

Roy's fantasies were going to be realized after all.


	2. Conspiracy

**prompt****: **conspiracy  
><strong>summary:<strong> Roy is dangerously attracted to a mysterious, possibly enemy spy.

* * *

><p>Roy had had enough. <em>Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is an enemy in action<em>—so went one of the Moscow Rules that every spy lived by.

He'd seen this woman four times in as many days.

Her ineptitude made him want to cringe.

At the same time, the mystery intrigued Roy, who was on forced leave from fieldwork due to that damn psychological assessment after his latest mission. He wasn't getting brash or risky, damn it! He knew his talents and his limits, and, given his success rate, it wasn't unnatural for him to be taking bigger risks. Roy fumed silently, then returned to the matter at hand—his gorgeous, incompetent stalker.

_Lull them into a sense of complacency. Pick the time and place for action. _Roy kept these precepts in mind as he nonchalantly finished eating dinner in the small café and walked the short route back to his home, as per his daily routine. He saw no more of his tail, but something told him she was right behind him. _Never go against your gut._

He went to bed that night, antsy and anticipatory, dreaming of long legs and blond hair. Boy, would he enjoy stripping her of each and every of her secrets once he caught her.

Roy walked into the bar, crowded and loud on the Friday night. He knew his agent would be hot on his heels—any spy with an ounce of sense would, given how unusual this was from Roy's typical activities.

Sure enough, he saw his woman at the bar, sipping at a Bud Light.

Interesting, he thought, and slid into the stool beside her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked with a charming grin.

She turned to him with a raised brow, staring silently at him. The steel in her brown eyes gave him shivers, and the fire she had stirred in him burned hotter. His friends had always called him a bit of a masochist.

"Ah," he said goofily, pretending to have caught sight of her beer for the first time. "Didn't see that," he lied.

Riza turned back to facing ahead, nursing her beer. Roy grinned to himself. His poor little amateur. This was probably the first time she'd ever been approached by her mark—let alone hit upon by one.

"Well," Roy continued hopefully, "then maybe you can buy me one?"

Riza cut him down with her menacing stare, and Roy was helplessly attracted. "I'm waiting for a friend," she lied. "What could you possibly want?"

"I'll have a beer like you," he said, misinterpreting her question purposely.

Riza sighed and waved the bartender over. "You're gone after this drink, got it?" she threatened. Roy grew incredibly excited at the concession, could feel himself honing in on his prey. There was a reason the best spies likened espionage to sex. They were the agents who lived for this thrill, found it even better than sexual release sometimes. Although Roy was sure sexual release with this woman would be just as phenomenal as fighting with her.

"Got it." Roy saluted mockingly. "I'm Roy, you?"

"Riza."

"It's the strangest thing—I feel like I've seen you before. Have we met?" Roy turned up the guilelessness a notch as he upped the stakes, giving Riza another bashful smile.

Riza snorted. "Has that line ever worked on any of the girls you've hit on?"

Roy clutched his hands to his heart. "Riza! I'm hurt that you would thing of me that way." He paused and winked. "Of course it has. I'm very charming when I want to be."

The tips of her mouth lifted before she could get her face back under control again, and Roy was as aroused at the small hint of laughter as if they'd been making out for hours.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said, turning to him with a smirk.

That was a challenge if Roy ever heard on, and Roy was so attracted to this woman, despite her lack of skill, and possibly the only thing that could have turned him on more right then was a challenge. And then she had to go and issue one, as veiled as it was in her comments. And he knew women liked to be swept off their feet sometimes, so he stood up suddenly and loomed over her, and she looked up with one brow coolly raised, but he could see the simmering attraction throbbing underneath, making her breathless just as it made him, so he bent down and pressed his lips to the soft skin at her temple.

He brushed back wisps of hair with the back of his fingers, then moved down to kiss the back of her eyelids when she shut her eyes. The corner of her mouth. The edge of her jaw. He reached the downy skin right beneath her earlobe and sucked gently; she shuddered a bit and held still, but Roy could feel the irregularity of her breath. "Do you see it now?" he whispered into her ear.

She stared at him, opting for an unaffected look. "I haven't see anything," and Roy heard the smile underneath his voice, and somehow it made him happier than he'd ever been before, and he was so excited he just went for it—kissed her straight on the lips.

Then he tried to remember who he was and where he was, but it was hard when Riza wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth, wet and inviting, when she tilted her head against his so her lips slanted against his at just the right angle for her tongue to plunge into his mouth deliciously, and her warm hands were sliding up and down his back; she was so dominant, holy shit; had Roy died and gone to heaven? He'd marry this instance if it weren't for the teeny tiny fact that she worked for some mysterious agency that probably conflicted with his—but one more kiss couldn't hurt, so Roy met her lips with his again, moving against her furiously.

"I'm still not believing it," she said frantically as she pulled back slightly. "Why don't you come back to my place and prove it?"

Roy nodded dumbly as she walked past him with that sway of her hips, the spot on his chest warm where her shoulder had brushed it. He followed her eagerly outside, then pushed her against the wall outside the entrance, enjoying her gasp and desperate for one last kiss before he had to restrain her and bring her back to headquarters (not before he had his wicked way with her of course).

Roy cupped his hands around her face, loving the acidic taste of her beer on his tongue. Roy relished the feeling of her pressed against him—

_Click. _Roy jumped back, staring uncomprehendingly at the handcuff dangling from one wrist. Then Riza punched him in the gut, and all the breath was knocked out of him; he hunched over, wrapping his arms around his stomach and she jabbed her elbow into his back pushing him farther down.

She reached for his other wrist to finish handcuffing him, and Roy grabbed at her ankle and yanked. Hard. She fell to the ground on her elbows and lashed out with her legs, catching Roy on the chin; he ignored the pain and grabbed hold of her leg, reaching for the other one before she could kick him with it. He was about to stand up when she pushed herself up with her hands and caught him with a nasty right hook that left him seeing stars.

Once he was on the ground, she made quick work of him, flipping him onto his stomach so she could finally finish cuffing his hands behind his back..

"Who do you work for?" he groaned.

"The same people as you, you arrogant asshole," she snapped. "You didn't even stop and think that literally everyone knows the Moscow rules. What kind of agent lets herself be seen three times?"

"Lull them into a sense of complacency," Roy said in awe.

"Yes." Riza rolled her eyes. "For some reason, the psychological department has deemed me too cautious and so, naturally, we've been partnered together. In the time I've spent tracking you, however, I seriously cannot comprehend just how you've risen as far as you have: you're lazy, incompetent, and insubordinate."

"Hey!"

Riza continued. "You underestimated me due to my gender and size and held back in our fight, believing you could take me out without your full resources."

"I would never," Roy said in an outraged tone.

Riza leveled a look at him. "I gave you exactly two openings during which you could have knocked me out: one when I only cuffed one of your wrists rather than both at the same time—you stepped back rather than reacting offensively as you should have—and one when you had my legs confined but hesitated taking serious action against me, giving me ample time to retaliate."

Riza continued. "You let your guard down when you tried to seduce me—"

Roy winced at the "try." So she hadn't been as affected as he was.

"—because you thought you were safe no matter what I did. You took action without informing the higher ups after I let you see me three times—despite living in a metropolitan area, where the chances of coincidences are much higher."

"Gut instinct."

Riza knit her brows at him. She said, "All in all, I can't say the assessment was wrong about your risk-taking behavior, Roy."

Her name sent shivers up his spine. "Four times," he said.

"What?" she looked confused. It was cute, he thought.

"I saw you four times."

Riza immediately comprehended and scowled down at him, yanking at his cuffed wrists harshly.

Roy was in love.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Clang! Clang! Jean Havoc tapped his wineglass impatiently with a spoon. "The best man would like to speak," he called out.

"When both Roy and Riza started working for me, ten years ago, I knew they were perfect together and tried my best to set them up together. However, they were both knuckle heads more interested in work than romance, and nothing I did could change that. So I conspired a little, faked some assessment reports from the psychological department—"

Roy's and Riza's jaws dropped to the laughter of their friends.

"—and voila! Finally got them together. When they first met, they were each carrying out their own little plans, both unaware of what _I_ had in plan for them. And there we have it—how Roy and Riza _actually_ got together. What would they ever do without me?"


End file.
